


Roses are Orange, Violets are Green

by DoyoungRuinsMe



Series: Soulmates are Bullshit (now kiss me) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Denial of Feelings, DoTae rise, Emotional Constipation, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I just really like DoTae okay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I've tagged all my fics with I Tried oops, M/M, Soulmates, rated teen for swearing because I know that bugs some people, wow that's a lot of alternate universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyoungRuinsMe/pseuds/DoyoungRuinsMe
Summary: /The other works in this series DON'T have to be read for this one to be understood. These are all stand-alone works in the same AU/When you're born everything is black and white, but when you find out who your soulmate is you can see color. This sounds simple enough but there's a catch. There's only one way to find out who your soulmate is. You have to fall in love with them.





	1. I'm yellow, he was blue

In theory, having a soulmate seems like a great thing. Knowing that there's someone in the world that's destined to fall in love with you is comforting, knowing that there's someone that'll love and support you no matter what happens is comforting, it's just a comforting thought in general. But in reality, it's a lot less perfect than that. 

 

There are so many things that could go wrong. What happens if your soulmate dies? Do you get a new soulmate? Are you destined to be alone forever? What if you don't like your soulmate? There's no guarantee that you'll get along, what if you hate them? What if you never even meet your soulmate? They could live on the other side of the planet. The more you think about it, the more illogical it becomes. The whole concept is just so  _stupid._

 

 Taeyong sighed. He's fell in love many times during his life, more times than he'd like to admit, yet he still hasn't found his soulmate. Love was a bitch. 

 

"Stop sighing, it's annoying"

 

At least love wasn't the biggest bitch in Taeyong's life. That title belonged to his roommate Doyoung. Well, bitch wasn't the best word to describe him but he sure as hell knew how to push Taeyong's buttons. From an outsiders view, they probably looked like they hated each other. Constantly bickering and fighting, they seemed more like enemies than anything else. Truthfully, Taeyong thought of Doyoung as one of his close friends - maybe even the closest.

 

"What's wrong with you anyway? You've been sulking for the last 3 days." Taeyong sighed again and looked over to Doyoung. "What color do you think the sky is? I think it's green." Doyoung squinted at him, obviously confused because  _is that really what's been bugging him for the past few days?_   Taeyong kept rambling. "I read somewhere that it's pink. Donghyuck told me that it's yellow but I don't know whether to believe him or not." Taeyong groaned and laid back on his bed. Doyoung rolled his eyes at him. "Why are you asking me this? I don't even know what colours look like."

 

The room was suddenly silent. A thick, awkward silence - the type that makes you just regret your existence entirely. It was so quiet it was actually uncomfortable. Doyoung was about to leave the room but then Taeyong started talking again. "Doyoung, do you think we'll ever even meet our soulmates?" Oh. _So that's why he's been so worried._ "You stress too much. Of course we will." "Why are you so confident? There's no promise we'll meet them." Doyoung thought for a minute. He was right. There isn't any guarantee that you'll find your soulmate, there's only hope. "Well, maybe you've already met them and you just don't know who it is yet." Taeyong scoffed at him. "And how am I going to figure out who it is?" Doyoung just shrugged. "Don't worry about it too much, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." With that, Doyoung left.

 

Taeyong stared at the ceiling. At the end of the day, he was glad Doyoung was his friend. Looking past all the arguing, it was obvious that Taeyong really cared about him and he hoped Doyoung felt the same way. Honestly, he was surprised Doyoung even stayed his friend this long. Hell, with how much he nagged and worried, Taeyong himself wouldn't even want to be his friend. Doyoung was just an amazing person in general, the more Taeyong thought about him the more perfect he seemed. He couldn't think of a single thing wrong with him. Sweet personality, good sense of humor, attractive - he was completely flawless. Taeyong rolled onto his side. Then he froze.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Taeyong blinked rapidly.  _This isn't right, he must be hallucinating from the lack of sleep he's been getting lately._ He knew he was lying to himself. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, they were there. Colors. They were extremely faint, Taeyong could hardly even notice them, but they were definitely there. Doyoung was his soulmate? He couldn't be. Taeyong has been interested in women his entire life, why would his soulmate be a man? This must've been some sort of mistake. His closest friend couldn't be his soulmate, how could he have gone all this time without knowing? Taeyong sighed shakily and forced himself to sleep, he could deal with this in the morning.


	2. Lips as Red as Rose

Morning came and the colors hadn't gone like Taeyong hoped they would. Actually, they were brighter. He was so fucked. Maybe he should just gouge his eyeballs out, they were the whole reason he was going through this weird sexuality crisis in the first place. Taeyong's head was spinning, the colors were making him feel nauseous and knowing Doyoung was his soulmate was making him feel things he wouldn't admit.

 

He forced himself out of bed. Taeyong was always the first one to wake up and he knew if he wasn't up at a ridiculously early hour it would be slightly suspicious. The sun was burning his eyes, the obnoxious shade of _what he thought was called purple but wasn't really sure_ making his brain melt in his skull. Seeing colors really wasn't as good as it was cracked up to be. He shuffled his way to the kitchen and sat at the table. Truthfully, Taeyong would rather shoot himself than eat anything but he didn't want Doyoung to think anything was wrong with him so he just followed his regular routine hoping he wasn't acting strangely. He thought he was doing a pretty good job until

 

"Taeyong, are you okay? You look exhausted" 

 

Well that definitely didn't go as planned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just stayed up late last night." He forced a slight smile. Doyoung squinted at him. He obviously didn't believe him but he didn't say anything else. The rest of the morning went as usual - the pair scrolling through their phones, occasionally talking and bickering about stupid things like 'is pineapple an acceptable pizza topping.' Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as Taeyong thought, as long as he could keep his feelings hidden then nothing had to change.

 

But part of him wanted things to change. He's wanted a relationship for so long, he's been trying to find his soulmate for so long and now he's finally found him. It was a little unconventional, dating your best friend comes with some awkwardness and the intense stigma around gay relationships in South Korea doesn't help, but does it really even matter? Sure, they probably wouldn't have a perfect fairytale romance but Taeyong didn't really want that type of relationship. At the end of the day, Taeyong just wanted someone to call his. He wanted someone to talk to, someone to spend time with, someone to do all that sappy lovey-dovey stuff that is kind of sickeningly sweet to look at with. Apparently Doyoung was that someone. Doyoung was the one he spent countless nights worrying about if he'd ever even meet him. Doyoung was the one who he'd been trying to find for god knows how many years. It was Doyoung, it always had been.

* * *

Morning soon turned into afternoon and Taeyong was so nauseous he could pass out. The colors seemed to get brighter every second, literally anything Doyoung did made them intensify. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you have a fever?" Before Taeyong could answer the back of Doyoung's hand was pressed against his forehead, trying to take his temperature. Taeyong quickly swatted his hand away. "I told you this morning, I'm fine." He was not fine, he was pretty much the least fine thing on the planet but Doyoung didn't need to know that. He reached to take Taeyong's temperature again and Taeyong rolled his eyes, trying to act casual. Doyoung sighed. "Maybe you should care about yourself as much as you care about keeping the house clean."

 

Taeyong hated colors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I always get really unmotivated as soon as I start a fic, I'll try to write more often in the future. I'll write longer chapters in the future too, I just needed to get over my writers block lmao.
> 
> (Okay but tbh I probably would've written this quicker if I wasn't dead from Cherry Bomb like omfg)


	3. Covered in Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to be reading this when Doyoung's hair is any color but blue then I wrote this during Cherry Bomb era and that's why I refer to his hair as blue (it's blue not purple fite me)

A few weeks had passed and, while the colors were easier to tolerate, Taeyong's feelings for Doyoung were increasing by the minute. He couldn't so much as look at Doyoung without feeling nervous. He resorted to avoiding Doyoung whenever possible, only really seeing him first thing in the morning. It seemed like a good idea at first but the longer Taeyong avoided him the more lonely he felt. He finally found his soulmate after countless years of searching and the first thing he does is try and kick them out of his life completely.  _Lee Taeyong you really are an idiot._

 

He stared at the clock next to his bed. 1:57 AM. Finding your soulmate wasn't as good as it seemed in the movies. All he could think about was Doyoung, he was everywhere.

 

_Maybe he should just confess._

 

The thought terrified him. Taeyong didn't like showing that side of himself. He'd built up an image of being cold and uncaring, the calm and collected leader type, the alpha male that other men aspired to be, he didn't want to seem vulnerable. But on the other hand, what's the worst that could happen? Doyoung was his soulmate after all, he was supposed to stick with Taeyong no matter what. He was still contemplating whether he should actually go through with it when he was knocking on Doyoung's door.

 

When Doyoung opened the door he looked completely dishevelled. Taeyong realised he probably woke him up and would've felt bad if he didn't have so much he needed to say. "Hyung it's 2 in the morning, what do you want?" He paused for a minute. The younger's bitter tone and scrunched expression made it clear he wasn't in the best of moods. Of course, Taeyong came out with the stupidest thing he possibly could of. "Did you know the sky is blue?" Doyoung stared at him for a minute in disbelief. "You woke me up at 2 in the fucking morning to tell me the sky is blue?" Silence. Doyoung rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to bed." Before he could even turn around Taeyong grabbed his arm. "Wait, you didn't let me finish." "Taeyong I'm not having another conversation about what color the sky is, we've done this every day for almost a mon-"

 

As much as he hated being cliche, the only way Taeyong could shut him up was with a kiss. It was nothing special, just a peck, it couldn't have lasted more than a second but Taeyong felt like he could finally breathe again. Doyoung was frozen in place for a minute before snapping back into reality. "What's gotten into you? You've been so weird lately." He took a deep breath. No going back now. "I think you're my soulmate." More silence. Taeyong hated silence. He felt sick, like he was going to pass out. He knew this was a bad idea. He was about to run back to his room and try to forget this ever happened until Doyoung finally spoke up.

 

"I know. I've known for a while now actually."

 

Taeyong's mind was racing, a million emotions flowing through him at once. Confusion, shock, happiness and - most noticeably - relief. There were so many things he wanted to say but they could wait. He grabbed Doyoung by the waist and pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was slower, sweeter, all those weeks of pent up feelings could finally come out. The night ended with lips locked together and fingers tangled in hair.

* * *

 

Out of all the colors, Taeyong's favorite was probably blue. Truth be told he still wasn't really that fond of colors but if he had to pick a favorite it'd be blue. The color of the sky, the color of water, the color of Doyoung, it was definitely a good color. Every time he saw that mop of blue hair or that one blue shirt Doyoung wore basically every day everything would just feel better. Maybe seeing colors wasn't too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it ahhhhhhhhhh. All my fics take really long to write and they're not even good lmao sorry. I have some DoTae smut in the works /wink wonk/ but I promised a few people I'd write more ChenSung first so it'll probably take a few months for me to finish that lol. Sorry this was kinda bad but I'm not the most experienced fanfic writer atm I'm trying to improve ahah ^^

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with this idea I was gonna make it a ChenSung fic but I've been very thirsty for DoTae lately so this happened. I do have a ChenSung fic planned tho so that's probably what I'll write next. 
> 
> Sorry if you think the text layout is gross lmao, someone complained about it once but it's the way I like to type and I think it looks neater.


End file.
